my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Mitchell
"Pink Ranger, Rescue ready!" Dana Mitchell is the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. She is the younger sister of Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger; the younger sister of Matt Mitchell, the Navy Ranger; and the older twin sister of Jane Mitchell, the Orange Lightspeed Ranger. She is a member of the Lightspeed Rangers. Character History Lightspeed Rescue Dana is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She gathers the team together from all over Mariner Bay, and is a valuable asset to the team as one of the Rangers. Dana has a very brief stint as a model, but she resigns when it starts to interfere in her Ranger duties. She is later reconciled with her long-lost brother, Ryan, who joins them as the Titanium Ranger. During the series, she develops feelings for Henry Grayson, the Crimson Ranger, but it's unknown if she has expressed them yet, the feelings seems to be mutual. An example is in the episode The Last Ranger, when the Rangers, save Dana, lose their memories, Henry sees Dana get hurt and it restores his memories. Time Force Following the defeat of Queen Bansheera, Dana fulfilled dream of becoming a doctor, and practices as a pediatrician. She returns to duty and fights alongside the Time Force Rangers when Vypra returns from the dead. She team up with Jennifer Scotts to fight one of the Demon Warriors. Super Megaforce The Lightspeed Rangers in Super Megaforce Dana and Carter were helping the residents of Harwood County before reuniting with their fellow Lightspeed Rangers to defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Appearance Dana is Causisan, with long blond hair. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 5 on the white patch. At the beach, she wore a flowered pink and red bikini. Personality Dana is a sister figure to her friends. Dana is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She is overprotect of her younger sisters. Pink Lightspeed Ranger Zords *Med Rescue 5 *Rail Rescue 5 *OmegaZord 5 *Lifeforce Megazord Arsenal *Rescue Blaster *Rescue Morpher *V-Lancer *Battle Booster *Thermo Blaster *Lightspeed Cycle *Rescue Injector Ranger Key The Pink Lightspeed Ranger Key is Dana’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Although it has not been used, it has been seen in the Scanner App. Trivia *Interestingly, Dana is the first Pink Ranger to break the tradition of having a name that begins with a "K-" sound, her predecessors being (in chronological order): Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Cassie Chan, Kendrix Morgan, and Karone. *Her Sentai counterpart is also a worker in the medical field. However, Matsuri is more of a paramedic/EMT, with Dana being more of a doctor. *Dana is the only two members of the main Lightspeed team related to the mentor; just like the female/mentor relationship in GoGo-V. **The only other who is related is a Ranger not in GoGo-V. See Also Category:Pink Ranger Category:Character Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Ranger Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers